1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical apparatus and a detecting method of the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable electrical apparatus and a method for detecting a state of the same.
2. Description of Related Art
People with disabilities face difficulties with movement and are slow to react, and as a result, may fall down easily. Therefore, ascertaining the state of people with disabilities in real time so as to provide help when they are in need is an important task in the field of home care.
A traditional care system is passive, meaning that a user is required to send out a distress signal by pressing a communication button or by using an intercom. However, when a person is in an emergency situation, such as that encountered after having fallen down or passed out, he/she may not be able to send out a distress signal in such a manner. Therefore, the safety of people with disabilities cannot be ensured through such a passive care system.